Lies, Crossed Fingers
by Humbuggy
Summary: Allen should've knowen better than to let a locked out Kanda sleep in his room, especially when said Kanda is ragingly horny. M for; Smut, Launguage. Slash, Yullen.


Okay, I've been a little unactive in a while, but I'm sorry.

Kanda/Allen, Smut, Boy on boy ~ Don't like don't read.

Discription ~ Allen should have known better than to let a locked out Kanda sleep in his room, especially when said Kanda is ragingly horney.

Disclaimer~ ADB (automated disclaimer bot) says: Humbug doesn't own, aside from the charecters metioned, the writing is Hum's own work.

* * *

><p>The youth stared out at the blizzard with silver eyes, seeing through the ice that spider webbed on the glass panes. It was quite obvious to <em>him<em> that missions were going to be suspended for quite some time. It looked like the snowstorm had settled in and wasn't going to be moving or stopping for long while. He could also tell that there would be some incredibly thick snow drifts in the morning; the snow had already gathered on the sills of his windows and on his balcony.

_A complete white out, _Allen Walker thought, _it's as white as my hair out there._

He drew the thick, black doona in around himself firmly, closing any gaps that might let in cold air. Allen gave a soft sigh; this was one of the rare times that he ever felt contented, completely at peace with his life and the world. Where he was now, sitting up in his double bed with his back against the padded head board, Allen honestly was not thinking about the Earl, or the Akuma, or the war. He was in the Now, and there he was determined to stay for as long as he could.

He reached for his large mug of spiced hot chocolate, it was something that Jerry, the Black Order's gay-but-refuses-to-confess chef had invented especially for winter. The drink contained an alluring mixture of sugar, cinnamon, cloves, star aniseed and dark rich chocolate syrup. An odd combination, but it was one that worked with the help of something that Jerry called his secret ingredient. No one yet had worked out what it was, but it had induced a lust that could only be slaked through 'manual' means and not by any cold shower. That was, until Lenalee found out that the lust was the effect of a potion that Komui, her mad-scientist brother and head of the Science section, had concocted and slipped in to the mixture to find out what it did. Everyone had promptly ganged up on him and he was now being supervised by Reever, the only man who seemed to be able to get him to work. After that bump in the mixture had been smoothed out, the drink was now in high demand. Allen had managed to charm Jerry into making another batch just for him (Jerry was a sucker for his 'cute' face).

Allen turned his gaze to the fire crackling soothingly in the grate. The fireplace was a new edition to the rooms of the Black Order; the central heating had either been blown up or stolen for one Komui's more dubious experiments. All of the exorcists and most of the other staff had refused to get out from their warm beds in the morning without some form of heating. As Lavi, Allen's eccentric red haired friend, had told the unfortunate finder who had been sent to get them all up.

"But DUDE! You _CANNOT _be serious! Not with the heating gone all _KABLAMMO!_ Its _waaayyy_ too cold out there, I'll freeze my balls off! I'm not getting out for ANYTHING! Even Lenalee glistening with oil and on a silver platter wearing nothing but her sexy ass skirt and anklets, _and_ with Komui's approval! Not until we get some decent heating, sorry but, nuh uh. Not getting out. Rabbit refuses."

This opinion had been seconded by a very sharp, very shiny Katana to the heart and a 'leave or die' from the resident bad tempered samurai by the name of Kanda. It had been so cold that even Kanda had stopped his routine of dawn meditation and training in favour of staying in bed. Kanda had a supremely dirty mouth and was not afraid to cast death threats. The fact that he gave the finder a choice of 'leave or die' meant that he was being deadly serious, something only accentuated by the omitting of 'Fuck off' for 'leave'. Thus the fireplaces.

Allen sipped his hot chocolate with a smile as he glanced at his small golden golem, Timcanpy, who was sleeping as close to the fire as it could get without setting itself alight. Tim had been under the weather recently; he had been a lot less gold as of late, a sure sign that the ball with wings, ears, teeth and a tail was feeling the effects of the weather with a lot less joy than his exorcist master. Allen couldn't help feeling a little sorry that his pet was so affected by his favourite season, but it couldn't be helped. Still smiling slightly he placed his drained mug on the bedside table and prepared for the soft oblivious blanket of sleep to envelop him.

As Allen was just drifting off, there was a lock knock on the door. Opening his eyes sleepily, he gave a slight moan, there was a pause and Allen started to fall asleep again. The knock came again, this time more insistent and accompanied by a voice.  
>"Oi! Moyashi! Beansprout! Open the god-damn door!" The whisper was low and urgent. Allen gave another low moan<br>_Kanda_  
>He swung himself out of his warm bed, still half asleep. The cold floor was a shock to his bare feet. He walked quickly and swung open the door, too sleepy to be worried about the warmer air of his room escaping to the corridor, and stared up into the face of the katana wielding exorcist.<p>

'Kanda, what are you doing here? Allen asked, rubbing his left hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

"I'm locked out. I tried slicing down the door with Mugen, but those _fucking_ people in the science division have made all the doors innocence proof. The Rabbit's snoring like a bulldozer, so there's no way I would fucking sleep, he wouldn't fucking wake up anyway. Komui's built another Komurin and has set it to guard Lenalee's door, I couldn't be fucked to fight it and the corridor's too cold to sleep in." Kanda's deep cobalt eyes stared sincerely into Allen's silver ones. Allen sighed, the corridor _was _freezing, it was practically snowing, and he closed his eyes in resignation.

"Fine. But promise you won't do anything. I've run out of lube, you refuse to keep any yourself - but you're locked out anyway, and I would rather be mobile tomorrow. I don't like the idea of shouting out our relationship to the world; I can't use the excuse of 'hard training session' as no one was training today and it will look strange if I'm limping all tomorrow. "  
>Kanda stared down flatly at the younger teen, his eyes shifting to a deeper shade of cobalt, Allen glared back unwaveringly.<br>"_Promise_ Kanda or you sleep outside."  
>Kanda continued to stare down at Allen, but at the insistent glare of his younger partner stuck his hands into his pockets and gave a single nod of his head.<br>"Che, I promise."  
>"Good"<br>Jerking his head, Allen mentioned for the taller man to come inside and sleep, shutting and locking to door firmly after his lover came into his room. Smirking slightly, Kanda stripped down to his black boxers and loosed his hair tie, letting his long raven-black hair cascade over his shoulders and down his back, and he joined Allen in the bed as Allen drew the doona over both of them.

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Allen shifted on his side; something hard was poking between his thighs as he lay, drawn in the circle of Kanda's body. At the feel of Kanda drawing his fingers down the teen's stomach, Allen's eyes snapped open.  
>"Kanda! What the hell? You promised me!"<br>The swordsman grinned, something Allen couldn't see until Kanda suddenly shifted positions so that the younger exorcist was beneath him, curtained by a sea of silky black hair. Allen glared furiously at Kanda, who only smirked.  
>"I had my fingers crossed Moyashi. Now be a good boy, beg and call me Yuu."<p>

Allen scowled furiously, clenching his fists. "In your _twisted_ _dreams_ BaKanda!"  
>Kanda only chuckled menacingly, still smirking at the youth trapped beneath him. He ran his fingers down Allen's body, pausing just above the waistline, making the teen hiss. Kanda considered him for a second then ghosted lower. Allen could feel a moan escaping from his throat, he forced it back and tried to punch Kanda in the chest to try to get the man off him, cursing the fact after his last battle, the Matron had forbidden him from activating his innocence unless there was an Akuma.<p>

Kanda caught Allen's bare wrist in a lustful grip, bringing it to his mouth, he drew it lightly over the white skin. Allen's sharp intake of breath caused the wicked smirk on Kanda's face to broaden as he slid Allen's hand down his chest, drawing it over the elaborate Sanskrit tattoo before bringing the palm of Allen's hand to his lips and giving it a kiss.

"I want you Moyashi. And I want you to want it from me." Whispered Kanda against Allen's plan, letting his tounge give the white skin slight flick.

Allen snarled, trying to shove away from the swords man.

"For Fucks sake, BaKanda!" he hissed, "You promised. Can't you ever just accept that somtimes I _don't _want to have sex with you_? _I was doing you a favour! The least you could do ws not try and shag me for one night!"

Despertatly, Allen tried to fight Kanda's skilled movements, but his strength was wavering. It didn't help that every nerve in his body screamed for the feel of Kanda inside him. It also didn't help Allen was already very hard, painfully so. He knew from painfull past experience that if Kanda pulled back now, it would take a very long stint in a cold shower for him to soften. Even so, this was irrational, Kanda knew that everybody would find out, and while Kanda might be fine with that, Allen certainly wasn't and decided to try a different tactic, begging had worked once before...

It was a mistake. Kanda only grew harder.

Allen tried again, knowing that he was running dangerously low on the will to fight his lover. "Kanda, please I'm begging you. Not nonight, there's no lube. The whole order will find out. Please!"

The older exorcist ignored him, cradling Allen's face in his hands and giving him a slow lingering kiss while rolling his hips in a way that made Allen want to scream with desire He hated how Kanda could pull him in a completely different direction with a single touch, from staunch obstinacy to needing want.

"Kanda." The one word plea was whispered roughly against Kanda's lips, and Kanda pulled back for a second. Again almost considering, but as he did so, he briefly cupped Allen, making the teen gasp, rise and arch into his strong hand. Kanda smirked again, knowingly, lust blazing in his eyes. Dark, dark, midnight blue, almost cobalt, almost black eyes. They were eyes that knew that the last of his lover's meagre resistance could be destroyed with a few words. Kanda leaned down and his cool breath washed over the panting Allen as he breathed into his partner's ear.  
>"Cum for me Allen. Please. Beg." The heat that inflamed Allen gave Kanda all the answer he wanted.<p>

- IN THE MORNING, THE NEXT DAY-

"You barstard." Allen told Kanda as he limped down the corridor, hissing every step of the way, "I told you that I wanted to remain mobile today."  
>Kanda smirked at him, glanced about to check that nobody was around, then swirled where he stood and pressed Allen up against a wall, Allen's hands held high above his head by Kanda's right arm. Kanda leaned down and placed his lips just in front of Allen's own, grinning wickedly.<br>"But you are mobile, it just hurts to walk."  
>Allen glared at his captor and opened his mouth to retort, Kanda stole that moment to seize a kiss, darting his tongue against the teens lips before briefly slipping it in to play with Allen's own tounge. His left hand tugged at the teen's white shirt, untucking it, sliding up the teen's stomach and caressing his back. His cool breath whispered in Allen's hair as his hand then slid down the teen's stomach to caress his inner thigh, briefly brushing against Allen's crotch.<br>Kanda placed his lips besides Allen's ear, making him shiver with want, not unlike last night.  
>"Besides," Kanda whispered, "You begged."<p>

* * *

><p>Hehe, Well. Yay! Yullen Smut! Oh dear, I think I'm rather embarrased about what I've written. Oh well, It was my first attempted at writing smut. So... Reviews?<p>

Any way, Kudos to you if you actually read this all, it was mostly a sort of drabble that had no real purpose except that i wanted to write a scean where Kanda was locked out of his room in winter.

This is unbeta'd, mostly beacuse I don't like people I know reading this, Which is why I put it on the Net for people Like YOU to read and reveiw to!  
>Any spelling mistakes are because of it being 1:12 am.<p>

Anywayz, Humbug OUT! REVEIW!


End file.
